


Sometimes

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06-07 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories aren't the worst part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

The memories aren't the worst part.

They hurt they burn they bite they blister and boil every minute of every day.

Sometimes he can _focus_. Sometimes he can think about something so hard, so _completely_ , that the Cage falls away for a few precious minutes.

The memories aren't the worst part.

He remembers everything he's done-- everyone he killed with no hesitation, with no remorse.

Sometimes he tries to forgive himself, but he can't. Sometimes he lets the Cage take him again so he can feel the fire and the teeth and the ice run through him. It hurts, but the pain is better than the guilt.

The memories aren't the worst part.

He remembers a lot of things. He remembers too much for one mind to hold.

Sometimes he can't see anything but his memories. Sometimes he can't see where he is and he _can't_ focus anymore, and then he doesn't know where he is because surely he can't be _here_. He can't be free. He shouldn't be free, because if he's free, then _He's_ free and that can't happen.

The memories aren't the worst part.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for quickreaver, and inspired by her [amazing artwork](http://quickreaver.livejournal.com/11568.html)
> 
> Go stare at its beauty!


End file.
